Cowboy Bebop: Misplaced Session, Sunsprite Salsa
by Ragnarok3
Summary: A new extremist hacker only known as “Legion” plagues Jupiter’s terraformed moons and the Bebop crew take on the challenge to bring he or she in for a hefty 57 Million Woolong Bounty. All the while Ed discovers she has a secret admirer!
1. Stanza #1

This is my first fanfic for fanfiction.net so take it easy! I thought I would start off with a fanfic of my favorite Anime, Cowboy Bebop before I put out any original work. You know testing the water.  
  
Heh. Anyhoo e-mail if you like at Exodus6679@Yahoo.com!  
  
"Once upon a time, in New York City in 1941... at this club open to all comers to play, night after night, at a club named "Minston's Play House" in Harlem, they play jazz sessions competing with each other. Young jazzmen with a new sense are gathering. At last they created a new genre itself. They are sick and tired of the conventional fixed style jazz. They're eager to play jazz more freely as they wish then... in 2071 in the universe... The bounty hunters, who are gathering in the spaceship "BEBOP", will play freely without fear of risky things. They must create new dreams and films by breaking traditional styles. The work, which becomes a new genre itself, will be called... COWBOY BEBOP"  
  
Fiction Synopsis: Cowboys, drug dealers, and terrorists aren't the only bad boys in the neighborhood; the most elusive and potentially dangerous breed of folk that resides in the interplanetary society that is our solar system is none other than the hacker. And who said only boys are the baddies in this neighborhood?  
  
Cowboy Bebop: Misplaced Session, "Sunsprite Salsa."  
  
(Stanza #1)  
  
The Bebop floated with a cloud of meek satisfaction about it in the Ganymede fishing district. It had been the first time in months that the safe wasn't bone dry.  
  
"Oh my god it's been ages since I've had a meal like that." Faye flopped into a lazy heap on the couch and patted her belly with content. Jet looked down at her from the top a latter positioned under the ceiling fan. It had been busted for nearly a week but he finally found the gumph to fix it.  
  
"Where have you been?" Jet looked to her with a cigarette butt held between his lips. The ceiling fan was pushing the limits of his temper. He switched his attention back to his objective and poked it with a screwdriver.   
  
"I met a lovely man at the tracks and he treated me to lunch." She leaned her head back resting the curve of her neck on the couch arm. A yellow rose was clenched gently between her teeth by the stem. "He wath suhth a darling," she spoke through her teeth then spat the flower out with green repulsion, "anyways the meal was on him."  
  
Ed waltzed into the room with all the grace her adolescence could muster. Goggles pushed up into her hair and Tomato balanced on her head. "Ooooo. What do you have there Faye-Faye?" Ed set her computer down and leaned backwards on the tabletop in between the couches and eyed the rose in Faye's hand upside down.  
  
Vwwip! A vibrating shock of electricity rolled through Jet's hand and up his arm like a clap of thunder. He yelped and lost balance from the latter and met the floor with the seat of his pants.  
  
"Ah screw it!" Jet climbed to his feet and kicked the latter down with a rickety clatter as it struck the floor. He marched away from the living room in frustration to trim his bonsais, the screwdriver still in his shaky hand.  
  
"Suuuuhhhnnnsprite." Ed groaned as she examined the flower still upside down. She liked yellow colored things. Hence her ability to recognized this particular flower to be a rose type called Sunsprite.  
  
"Sprite eh? Yeah well I need shower. You can have it if you like." Faye tossed the rose to Ed. Ed caught it in her teeth with a gentle clench and leapt to her feet.  
  
* * *  
  
Spike sat at the bar and watched his drink with a careful drunk eye. The neon lights were dancing through the solitary ice cube in his glass like a miniature kaleidoscope. He felt for his keys in his jacket pocket with a little tap. It was time to go. Adios Venusian whiskey.  
  
With a freshly lit cigarette in his mouth he walked outside and smoked with a heavy sigh. He could see his ship on the rooftop garage across the street. The light pole near it up there almost made the dear old thing look angelic.  
  
Spike's stomach grumbled in protest suddenly.  
  
I'm hungry.  
  
(You can eat something on the Bebop. Maybe Jet made beef and whatever again.)  
  
"Don't kid yourself." He said suddenly out loud. His own voice startled him a bit. He was sleepy, hungry, and a little buzzed.  
  
He crossed the street with a mob of people with his jacket off now and slung over his shoulder by two fingers. Cars waited behind the painted boundaries of the cross walk as he and the crowd passed. Spike was nothing but black silhouette passing a white wall of headlights. The nightlife of this town was bubbling around everywhere.  
  
He was just one in a million and he certainly felt it.  
  
His cigarette burned slowly. He wasn't even really smoking it; it just sat there between his lips burning itself steadily down to the filter. He pointed it upwards with a puckered expression to get a look at it. Bad habit he guessed and dropped it from his mouth to the gravel.  
  
The old MONO-Racer, the Swordfish II was right where he left her. Florescent lights crowning large poles on all four corners of the rooftop lit the area well. The one closest to him and his ship was a dozen flickers away from dying. The collective electric buzz they produced was almost therapeutic.  
  
He slipped his key into the ignition and with a turn of the wrist brought the ship to life. He appreciated the familiar vibration the live ship sent through the cockpit, this and the mechanical drones and whines of the engine.  
  
It was going to take a while to get through the gate traffic and arrive on time in Ganymede, but he was up for the challenge. Races are always a fun way to sober up.  
  
His stomach croaked again.  
  
"Ugh, I am hungry." He spoke to himself and looked to his gut as if it were going to show him something. Maybe point to food. He chuckled at the idea; it wasn't too funny but those Venusian whiskeys made it seem like a veritable barrel of laughs.  
  
* * *  
  
Ein nosed his empty bowl at Jet hoping he would get the point. But Jet was too distracted with his banzai plants. His ears flicked and heard water pattering the floor in the shower where Faye was bathing. He smelled the dampness of the steam almost from here. He let out a soft whimper and then felt the Bebop rumble a bit under his paws. Someone was here.  
  
The hold closed behind the Swordfish darkening the garage. The lights flickered to life as Spike stepped out a little drunkenly. The garage smelled of oil and fuel like always. Jet's Hammerhead was dismembered for some reason. Wires and parts jutted from its backside and the grappler on top was gone. He must be working on it Spike figured. He sighed hard and felt for his cigarettes but they were in his jacket. In the Swordfish. Locked. Too much hassle.  
  
The door rolled open to the rotating hallway. Ed had collapsed into a sleeping heap with tomato by her side. Her goggles still on and ablaze with color. He wondered how she could sleep. He stepped over her lanky frame careful not to wake her. She giggled in her sleep and rolled over with a yellow rose in her mouth by the stem.  
  
"Whaaaaa?" Ed sat up suddenly half awake, her head bobbing around like a heavy antennae ornament. The rose was still clenched between her teeth.  
  
Her goggles flashed. She dropped the rose to the floor with a sleepy-green flavor still on her tongue. "Mail! Mail! For Edward-Edward!"  
  
She flailed her arms, watching the screen through her goggles. Spike looked to Tomato watching it on the display.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
To: Bebop Crew (ssw.tomato.fl4.bebop)  
  
From: Flori_bunda (unknown)  
  
Subject: (none)  
  
Message:  
  
! ^_^ ! (beauty blooms all summer, when near water) ! ^_~ !  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Ooooo." Ed pushed her goggles back into her wild orange tufts of hair and looked to Spike. Her eyes wide. "Ooohoo hoo! Buenos Dias Lunkhead! Whatcha think it means?"  
  
"Dunno..." Spike read the message over in his mind. He didn't like the sound of it. He plunged his hands into his pockets and stepped over Ein still nudging his empty food bowl around. "You should ask Jet about that one Ed."  
  
"Hmmm. Maaaybe." Ed jumped to her bare feet and soared out of the hall with her arms spread like the wings of a plane.  
  
* * *  
  
Faye clinked back the shower curtain and stepped out onto the cold linoleum. A huge column of steam rushed out with her like she was the result of some amateur magician's trick. She shivered as the moisture on her body immediately began to dry. She sighed and wrapped a white towel around her and wiped the mirror free of condensation with her hand.  
  
Small waves of dull ache washed over her head and settled behind her eyes. She figured today's headache was the result of a lunch loaded with monosodium glutamate.  
  
She wrapped her fingers over the cold stainless steel mouth of the sink and watched herself in the mirror, her purple hair slicked back. She felt in an obscure way, sad. Not overwhelmingly but it was there, just a hint of it. She didn't know why. She just was. Feelings hit her like this all the time. It was probably nothing, but sometimes anxiety would choke her much harder than this when she least expected it.  
  
Especially when she was trying to go to sleep.  
  
"What am I going to do you with you Ms. Valentine?" She watched her lips shape the words in the mirror. She smiled lopsidedly at herself and opened the mirror to reveal the medicine chest. A cool breeze seemed to be waiting inside. Welcoming her to her bottle of aspirin. She shook the small white bottle testing if there was anything inside. A small rattle emanated from within.  
  
Success!  
  
She unscrewed the bottle and shook out three white tablets past a small gob of white cotton. She shot them in her mouth, winced, and ground them up. She chewed aspirin when she was uneasy. She closed the cabinet to see her mirror self again but this time with Spike behind her. He had just opened the door. She felt the cold air rush in and hit her drying legs and shoulders. His eyes were large and startled and his hands were buried in his pockets.  
  
"Hey!" She shrieked, "Asshole! What if I had been undressed!?" Faye whipped herself around from the mirror with the chalky sickness still on her tongue as she spat the words from her mouth. Her fist tightened the knot and folds of the towel above her breasts.  
  
"I-I needed the a-aspirin." He shut the door and left almost as quickly as he entered. He let out a heavy sigh. "I need a cigarette."  
  
Faye stood still inside. Her heart was still in her throat. She had felt like some dumb animal caught in a pair of headlights.   
  
Has that Lunkhead forgotten how to knock! She tightened the knot and folds of her towel again, as if bracing for another entrance.  
  
Have you forgotten how to lock a door? She looked to the doorknob and turned the tiny toggle, clicking the door locked.  
  
(He looked drunk.)  
  
I could use a drink. But drinks and aspirin don't dance well together, you know that Faye. Shouldn't let him take any.  
  
(What do you care?)  
  
Well I can't let him go and take a whole bottle. Could be dangerous you know poor judgment and all. More importantly I may need them for later.  
  
(All you need Ms. Valentine is a cigarette...) ***  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Easy Come, Easy Go... 


	2. Stanza #2

Just a few quick notes before you get into reading so you don't get lost!  
  
MONO - Machine Operated Navigation of Outer space. Commonly tagged to most ships as a designation of sorts… Spike's Swordfish II would be a MONO-Racer for instance…  
  
ISSP - Inter-Solar System Police  
  
PDS - Phase Difference Space (You know the yellowy fast 'hyper space' you travel through while inside a gate!)  
  
SSW - Solar System Web replacing the much smaller 20th century World Wide Web  
  
"Le Café de Chien Bleu" - The literal French to English translation is the 'Blue Dog Café' Just a little place I made up for Legion's character. O_o (Though a friend says it means "Dog Food Café" either one is fun. Heh-heh)  
  
Tomato - Edward's custom-made computer you should know that!  
  
Heckler - Heckler & Koch MP5 9mm Caliber Submachine Gun  
  
Well here is the second chapter! And its rated R now people, I just had to go and use the F-word. (Took me long enough to write it -_-) E-mail me for questions or comments at Exodus6679@yahoo.com mailto:Exodus6679@yahoo.com! And a -huge- thanks to Dragonsdaughter for being a big inspiration and introducing me to www.fanfiction.net http://www.fanfiction.net for without her I may have never discovered this place!  
  
* * *  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"The universe of numbers that represents the solar system's economy, millions of hands at work, billions of minds, a vast network screaming with life. An Organism. A natural organism… Survival of the fittest man, and we got the fucking gun."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The ISSP only needed to read over that particular message once to know whom it was from. That exact e-mail had flooded millions of government severs that branched out from the SSW twenty minutes ago.  
  
A mere five minutes later high-end security was established by the ISSP at the request of Gate Public Corporation at every PDS Gateway.  
  
You wouldn't believe the traffic.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
Cowboy Bebop: Misplaced Session, "Sunsprite Salsa"  
  
Stanza #2 (Melodies From Mars)  
  
  
  
The Bebop drifted as just one of several hundred backed up ships trying to get through the PDS Gateway, Jupiter Out-Mars.  
  
"Maybe Faye and I should get an early move on. They're letting smaller ships through quicker. I guess they're easier to check through…" Spike ran his hand through his hair and sighed.  
  
"Maybe but I don't think it will do us any good. Me and Edward will still be stuck here and it would be to difficult to regroup outside the gate on the other side because of the security." Jet's voice was dry and tired. Spike and Jet stood in the bride and watched traffic crawl. He knew how the ISSP worked. And by the looks of it there were hundreds of police ships ahead, their blue and red lights bathing the gate loops in spinning authoritative color.  
  
"Your call," Spike lifted a cigarette to his mouth and lit it under the cover of his hand, "Did Ed ever mention that e-mail to you?"  
  
"She didn't mention anything to me."  
  
Ed was lolled out in the rotating hallway near the hanger. Tomato was ablaze in the dark and Ein tucked under her head like a pillow.  
  
Jet and Spike approached the situation carefully they didn't want to wake her. Spike leaned against the wall; his cigarette was a dull glowing orange in the dark.  
  
Jet kneeled by the sleeping duo and he noticed that a large yellow rose was taped to the base of Ed's little computer. He tried to type as softly as he could. The e-mail bobbed about in an animated cell on the monitor. Little bubbly noises emanated from Tomato's old speakers.  
  
In a blur of amazing human (maybe animal) ferocity Edward was in front of the computer armed with a primal maternal snarl. She hissed at Jet nastily as he tired to scramble to his feet but ended up landing on his ass instead. Ed grabbed Tomato and scuttled into a corner. The yellow Sunsprite wiggling from its tapped base moved as if it were crying for help.  
  
She held the old custom computer close to her rocking with it in her arms as though she was consoling a child. "What were you doing on Edward's Tomato!?!"  
  
"I-I just wanted to see that damn e-mail that you got yesterday!" Jet stood up and held his ass, he felt like his tailbone and been ground into powder.  
  
"Well silly why didn't you just say so!" Ed pushed her goggles down over her eyes and enlarged the e-mail on the screen for Jet and Spike to read.  
  
Spike walked closer behind Jet and smashed out his cigarette butt on the wall then looked over his shoulder to read the message. He remembered now.  
  
"Hmmm…" Jet read over the e-mail while unconsciously rubbing the seat of his pants. His ass ached hard. "I wish we could have followed the lead while we were still on Ganymede. It's impossible to go back now with all this traffic."  
  
Ed slipped her goggles off and rubbed Ein on his head then replayed Jet's word in her mind. "We're not on Ganymede anymore?"  
  
* * *  
  
-Le Café de Chien Bleu- was a little indigo colored corner café that resided inside an asteroid colony. The large rock spun in orbit around Ganymede and was a few million kilometers away from the mess at the PDS Gateway 'Jupiter Out-Mars'.  
  
The city was small and pleasant.  
  
The room was filled with coffee and espresso machine sounds that hissed and made and gurgled noises. There was a comfortable decibel level of conversation and a wonderful smell about the small café as people were having their lunchtime drinks.  
  
"Choice!" A lanky man sitting in a stool at the end of the bar praised himself softly. A small custom-built computer sat in front of him on the bar, the same computer that had earlier mass-mailed several thousand government e-boxes. His fingers whirred over the keys and the colors of the monitor bathed his face in the darkened corner.  
  
A small purple window appeared on his screen with an updated bounty figure on himself provided by the Big Shot website no less…  
  
(Extremist hacker 'Legion' boggles government e-boxes today with threatening messages unsettling the administration enough to increase security and raise his bounty to 85 million woolong!)  
  
He lifted his heavy set eyes from the screen and looked about the room. No one paid heed to wanderers and rogue travelers that came through here. It was perfect. But what's perfect today is wrong tomorrow.  
  
He looked back to his computer with a disconnected glance and felt his submachine gun pressing comfortingly against his lower back, remembering that he may need his Heckler at anytime.  
  
His sallow eyes reconnected themselves to their work while his hand unconsciously fed him coffee.  
  
Another purple lined computer message appeared this time, detailing the progress of an outside connection.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
MONO computer system connected. (28.02.71 6:56 P.M.)  
  
Remote access granted for life support, inertial guidance, control mechanics, navigation system, and auto-calculation software.  
  
Private System Log - Serial #20030345.03 - "Günter"  
  
VTOL loaded with heavy fire arm/ 8.7m long/ 6.9m wide/ 5.4m high (including guns)/ weight 7.2t  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The man sneered and wiped coffee from his chin. The ship was just the thing. It was time for the ISSP to relearn the fact that Legion made no idle threats; he would let them know that -he- had the fucking gun.  
  
* * *  
  
Faye watched everything around her move… slowly. Her limbs were deadweight. Everything about this was all too dreamy. She felt the coldness of armrests under her arms. There were rows of seating... lots of people.  
  
The words COMMERCIAL SPACELINER flashed into notion.  
  
She thought for a moment she could actually smell the newness of the shuttle. The excitement of just being her age. The thrill of leaving Earth behind for the first time. The delight of the era…  
  
All she could do was smile.  
  
* * *  
  
Dots of tears floated about in the MONO-Pod of a ship further down the line of gate-traffic. In weightlessness they seemed sadder… if you can imagine.  
  
The ship was registered as "Günter", or so the ISSP later said, and if that was its real name the dead pilot wasn't going to verify it. They would find out later that he must have been kicked by asphyxiation.  
  
The ship's controls were lightning on and off with movement and commands. It was being maneuvered from elsewhere. The pilot sat there lifeless with a choked grimace plastered on his face, his bugging eyes were splotched with red and welled with (now dead) suffocated tears.  
  
The traffic inched ahead and the accelerator handles toggled in response. A child would have thought it were a ghost at the controls. The ship was an elegant VTOL craft and was armed to the teeth, thus the phantom controller's choice out of the rest undoubtedly.  
  
The sun shield had retracted over the MONO-Pod to eliminate the suspicion a vehicle flying around with a dead pilot inside might create.  
  
The man's lifeless nerves suddenly shuddered and by chance his weighty foot slumped over the decelerator pedal. The vehicle slowed with the hisses of the inertial guidance system and with small spurts of white air rocketing out in opposite directions, the ship stopped dead (pun intended) in traffic.  
  
* * *  
  
Legion sat in front of his computer when the Günter stopped unexpectedly. "Huh? What do we have here?" His computer would only allow a windshield perspective. He couldn't monitor the pilot.  
  
Legion looked to the controls and noted that the air breaks were on. He shook the steering toggles a bit making the Günter waver. The lifeless foot inside slid off the pedal and normal control was back in his hands. He smiled at the circumstance then figured it was as good'a time as any.  
  
Legion keyed in the commands for arming the weapon arrays.  
  
* * *  
  
Faye watched the drink on the tray table in front of her catch the weightlessness of low orbit. She was overwhelmed by the feat of it!  
  
Space… She was in love with the age. Where was this crazy world headed? She watched that blue planet through the window in all its magnificence fall behind the shuttle.  
  
Then, there was the moon.  
  
Her heart sank as if she had remembered something grotesquely horrible; her emotions were in such harsh contrast to the gaiety of a few moments ago it choked her. She felt her mind spiraling. She felt her arms abruptly unanchored from the armrests, and herself detaching from her dream, she felt a cold panic and her grip…slipping.  
  
She looked up from her arms and to the seated people around, all of them unaware that she was leaving this place. That they were leaving. She was snowed under in a deep desperation so suddenly that it forced her heart into her throat. She shot her sights to the window. Her hair spun with her glance, it was a -younger- purple. The moon, with its ominous empty gray, swallowed up the entire aperture of the frame and split with a sudden viciousness as the glass broke.  
  
Broken glass.  
  
A broken moon.  
  
Broken past.  
  
Gone, all to soon…  
  
Faye squealed and in a tangled heap of sheets rolled off her bed and onto the floor ending her nightmare quite uncomfortably. A portion of the sheets were snagged under the old videocassette machine-thing and brought it crashing to the floor next to her. She had been watching her old tape again. The images on the TV were now disconnected and nauseatingly…gray.  
  
She sat there with the white sheets pooled around her, the TV's snowy interference the only light in the room. She pressed a handful of sheets to her heart and breathed hard. The ship rocked suddenly, and then she realized that maybe it was a second time. "What the hell is that?" Her voiced even surprised her with its shakiness.  
  
Edward's head suddenly popped in her room through the doorway with the hall's lights behind her, making it difficult to see her face through Faye's sleepy eyes. "Faye-Faye! You and Spike have to head out and hurry!" Her arms were flapping wildly as she spoke. Faye wasn't even really sure if Ed could see her through her goggles.  
  
"Hurrrrrrrry Faye-Faye!" Ed danced to the song of her own exaggerated words with Tomato balanced on her head and the bright yellow rose pushed behind her ear. Her arms pin wheeling.  
  
"Alright."  
  
* * *  
  
The Redtail glided out of the hold with its VTOL engines purring. Faye was still a little shaken by her rude awakening. Spike and his Swordfish were already out and flying down the line of traffic outside.  
  
A communication box appeared on her screen, "Wake up sleeping beauty, someone has gone gun crazy up ahead." Spike's cigarette smoking image was fuzzy. Faye kicked her computer to clear the interference. "Yeah yeah…" Faye yawned and canceled the transmission with a toggle click as she watched the Swordfish pull along side her ship. Why weren't the ISSP doing anything about it, they only had a zillion ships up there. Faye let go of the controls and fished around her outfit for her lighter and her smokes.  
  
The Swordfish slammed its air brakes and ducked out of the view of her windshield drawing Faye's attention back to reality. "Oh shit!"  
  
A missile tore passed her portside where Spike was flying an instant before. Her vision was briefly obscured by its smoke wake. She accidentally dropped her cigarette from her lips as she rattled the controls. The Redtail maneuvered under the traffic line and found the Swordfish taking cover just the same. A communication box appeared again.  
  
"Keep this channel open, this guy means business." Spike looked passed his MONO-Pod's windshield out to the Redtail. He could see Faye moving around wildly in her seat. "What are you doing up there?"  
  
"I dropped my damn cigarette!" Faye kept a hand on the accelerator and used the other to poke around for the lit butt before it could set fire to anything. She pulled it out and mashed it against the ceiling.  
  
Spike chuckled for a bit and zipped out of cover, the Swordfish now traveling along the main traffic line on its starboard side. A news bulletin scrolled across his screen, "Perpetrator on Jupiter-Out Gateway shootout is suspected to the hacker 'Legion'. All ISSP vehicles in the area are infected by a computer virus that disables the MONO-System Computer. All able ships attempt to bring down or capture the…"  
  
Faye rolled out of cover to the portside of the traffic stream and then maneuvered on top, there was machine gun fire up ahead. She smiled and flipped her hair out of her eyes… she wasn't sleepy anymore. The Redtail's gun-arms cocked.  
  
Spike shot the Swordfish over the traffic line as another ship exploded ahead, bits of it showered down on the queued vessels. The "Günter" was a VTOL MONO-Carrier resembling the Faye's Redtail but was heavier looking. The ship broke from the smoke cloud of a destroyed opponent and released a volley of concussion missiles at the Swordfish.  
  
Spike gnashed his teeth as he directed his racer down, "Excellent!" Missiles were ripping past the Swordfish's wings coming within inches of impact. He felt their recoil as they landed on what must have been idling ships locked in traffic behind him.  
  
The swarm broke and he cracked the Swordfish back up through the smoke tails of the missiles and opened fire. The machineguns rattled his ship as he watched the burning orange bullets arch towards this 'Legion' fellow's ship.  
  
Faye tailed Spike and cleared the volley by the skin of her teeth. She steered the Redtail closer to the Swordfish flanking Spike and opened a fury of gunfire towards their foe. The Redtail's Vulcan cannons whined and spun as she unloaded her ammunition.  
  
The Günter's VTOL engines droned and blasted the vehicle around erratically like an armored humming bird, dodging Spike and Faye's machinegun torrents then plunged directly into the traffic.  
  
"Damn it!" Spike watched his target pierce the traffic column with a weaving jackknife. He gripped the accelerators and rolled the Swordfish around and under the ship flow the hard way.  
  
Faye watched the both of them disappear and jetted forward trying to catch them further ahead. At this rate of speed they would be at the gate in moments.  
  
The remote accessed Günter broke out of the traffic flow and raced forward underneath it. Lifeless ISSP ships were already shooting past floating helplessly without their computer's functioning. The gateway entrance was right up ahead… 


End file.
